


Hurt

by JoeEva, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeEva/pseuds/JoeEva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Reflection and acceptance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2017 (Russia)  
> Music: Johnny Cash- Hurt


End file.
